creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SuperMarioman11/My Thoughts on Sonic.exe and Criticism in General
So, I was reading some logs and other things about drama and stuff and whatever, and one of the things that I came across was some rants about Sonic.exe, and logged reactions from JC, the creator, flipping his shit over the deletion and move to the Trollpasta Wiki. While I agree that he overreacted, much emphasis on overreaction, I can sort of, well, understand why he was so upset. Let's go back to when Sonic.exe was first written and posted here. At the time, Creepypasta was still a generally new thing, and it was in it's earlier stages, cliches didn't really exist yet, and many of the first characters that we now know today as the Creepypasta legends were either new, or nonexistent. The community was tighter, and the guidelines weren't as strict. Most things we consider as cliche now were considered original, and a lot of amazing stories were written that, if written in the present day, would be flamed for cliche madness and moved to Spinpasta or Trollpasta. So, here he have this new story, of a subject that only a few generally GOOD stories at the time were focused on. A story about a haunted video game that a kid recieves from his friend that he plays out of undoubted curiosity. The protagonist plays it to the end, until the virtuality becomes reality. When Sonic.exe first arrived on the Creepypasta Wiki, everybody loved it, except for some critics. It was regarded as a really good story, and got so much positive attention that a fan game was made of it, and even a reported fan movie, co-directed by JC himself, was in development. Whether or not this project was finished is beyond me, I only know about it being in development. JC was on top of the world, he had a story everybody loved, and was getting constant praise for. Now, fast forward a little while, about a year. CPW is starting to gain more and more popularity, more stories are being posted at a faster rate, many of which low quality ripoffs of Sonic.exe, amongst others. With this new epidemic, now called cliche madness, trampling all forms of quality left in CPW, it was clear something had to be done. The guidelines had to be made much more strict. As these guidelines and requirements became more and more strict, story after story was being marked for deletion, and subsequently deleted. Now we fast forward to I BELIEVE June 2014. The month with all the butthurt. The faithful moment when Sonic.exe, after recieveing much hate from the newer members of CPW, is finally moved to the Trollpasta Wiki for low quality and not meeting the new standards. JC, who was once the king of his castle, writer of what was known as a great pasta, is now at the bottom of the barrel, with the freaks and rejects of the CP community, donning the dunce cap crown, FOTM written in bright bold letters, that also glowed in the dark, so that everyone in the world would know that JC-the-Hyena, was a failure. This chain of events sparked JC to go on a virtual psychopathic rampage. Flaming everyone he could, especially the ones who deleted his story. He turned from a great writer, to an embarrassment. But let's think about the situation a bit. Let's look through JC's eyes as the situation goes on. You've just written a story. Everybody says it's amazing, and you are bombarded with praise and positive comments, with the occasional hate/criticism. Nobody can avoid that. I know for a fact some people who read this will want me dead or something for dissing their lord and savior JC. But I digress. Anyways, you have this great story and everyone loves it. You're asked to do collabs, you're given a god damn GAME and offered to codirect a MOVIE based on YOUR story. You couldn't be any happier. This success and happiness feels like it'll never end, until it does. Times change, and you find the positive comments turn into hate, blatant hate, by new members who never understood the quality that this story once held. You no longer feel proud of this story, as nobody is proud of you for making it anymore. You're constantly flamed and made fun of for writing such a bad and mediocre story. Then, the time comes. The moment you've been dreading for a while now. Your story is deleted, and subsequently moved to the Trollpasta Wiki. You're in shock. What happened? Why did this happen to me? How could my greatest creation, that sparked overwhelming positivity towards me, turn into the laughing stock of the internet? Imagine this happened to you. Would you be so upset as to flame an admin or two? Probably. I wouldn't blame you. While that doesn't make it okay, I'm just saying you guys have to really think about what JC was going through. I can understand what he was going through, but that doesn't make all this shit he did okay. But another thing I'd like to bring up real quick is the whole thing about the guidelines. Isn't it amazing how things like Sonic.exe, something we once praised as a genuinely great story, would devolve into something so laughable? It's just something to think about. Sorry about the long read, but it's something I wanted to bring up. Category:Blog posts